Changes
by TheValiantStorm
Summary: Zoe's been sentanced to 200 hours of community service, for spray painting her neighbour's car. This is her story. Nathan x OC fic.
1. The Storm

The Storm

Zoe's alarm blared at eight o'clock, loud dubstep music filling the room. She had always been undecided on whether it was a good thing or a bad thing to set her alarm to a heavy, skrillex song. On one hand, it got her up and out of bed… but on the other hand, well. It got her up, and out of bed.

Like a zombie, she slung her arm out to silence the alarm, threw the sheets on her bed back and got up. Stretching like a cat, she yawned, reaching her arms up as high as she could. She looked directly in front of her to the wall, and noticed the calendar. June 12th was circled, and in angry, red letters, it read 'Community Service'. She sighed as it all came back to her, the judge sentencing her to 200 hours, her father, shaking his head somewhat disappointedly. Her bitch of a step-mum, Natasha, smirking.

After that dreary day, somehow Natasha had managed to convince her dad that Zoe was such a total disappointment, they should sling her out. He had ended up spouting some bullshit about how they would need the room for the new baby and 'Oh, come on Zo' you're twenty one now. It's time to be independent.'

He must have felt somewhat guilty about slinging his only daughter at the time out on the street with a suitcase of her clothes and some money in a paper bag. The set-up wasn't awful, Zoe had to admit. She had used her dad's money to get a flat, where the rent wasn't _too_ awfully over-priced. Sure, the bathroom pipes were leaky and the lights would sometimes cut out unexpectedly, but the flat wasn't too bad. He still sent her a little money every month to help cover the rent, but Zoe took it upon herself to get a job anyway. She worked in the bar, on the estate four nights a week, which wasn't exactly glamorous, but hey, it paid the bills.

Zoe got ready quickly, knowing she would have to soon be at the community centre to start her 200 hours of hell. She had a quick shower, and pulled on some simple denim shorts and a cropped white vest top underneath her unbuttoned red checked shirt. She wore her old low red converse, smiling to herself as she wriggled her feet into trainer socks, her fingers delicately brushing against her beloved silver anklet that her mother had given her.

Make-up was never a necessity for Zoe, as her mother was mixed-race and her father white, so she had a nice tanned skin tone. Her skin overall was smooth and healthy, so she didn't see the need in caking on foundation like a fifteen year old girl. She stuck with simple black eyeliner, and some mascara. Her hair was being especially nice to her today too, which was helpful. Zoe had decided, long ago that her hair was her best feature. She had also inherited that from her mother. Her hair was a dark brown colour and fell in long tight curls, almost to her waist. It had an enormous mass, sticking out from her head disguising her ears, which she had almost hated. She sprayed in some hairspray, for good measure, and twirled a curl around her finger.

She stood in front of the mirror, checking her appearance for one last time. At twenty-one years of age, she had matured into her face a lot. The button nose that she had hated as a kid when it was too big for her face was now somewhat perfect size. It had become one of her best features, and she exaggerated it, sneaking out to get it pierced when she was seventeen. The silver ring still stayed there now, and she grinned. It wasn't to overzealous, but drew attention to itself nicely.

She checked the time on her clock, 8:45, luckily for her, the community centre wasn't too far away and she could easily walk it in fifteen minutes. She set off at a brisk pace, and felt oddly optimistic about the day ahead. Sure, community service was not something that she had planned in her life, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't make the most of it.

* * *

standing out there in a line wasn't exactly what Zoe had expected. In total there were seven of them. On her right there was a boy that didn't take a lot of guesswork to figure out, Curtis Donavon, she'd seen the papers. Golden boy runner, six foot three of pure muscle and training, and then he threw it all away, for drugs standing there with his orange jumpsuit tied around his waist. Then to the left of her, some kind of gangster wannabe, a skinny white kid with a ridiculous snapback that looked too big for his face. Next to him, was a reasonably tall pale boy, with a mass of curly dark hair on his head and a stupid smirk on his face. Just passed him, a skanky looking chavvy girl with a stern look on her face and hair scraped so tightly back Zoe was worried she might rip her scalp off. Next to her was a pretty mix raced girl, leaning casually with short, curly light hair that was obviously dyed, and a gold belt sitting round her waist accentuating her figure. On her left, at the end was a suspicious looking short boy with a rock hard jaw and an unfortunate hairstyle. He was standing rigidly, with his arms by his sides. They were an odd looking group, but Zoe didn't let it faze her. She knew how to make herself stand out in a crowd, and decided that there would be no fading into the background if she was going to make this experience any less disturbing. She had left her checked shirt in her locker, just keeping the vest underneath. Her trouser legs and sleeves were rolled up, and the front of her bright orange jumpsuit was zipped down to about her belly button, displaying her toned, tanned stomach.

Nobody had said anything yet, and she was just about to complain when a middle-aged black guy stepped out the doors in front of them. "Right," he said, clearing his throat to get their attention "This is your chance to do something positive. give something back. You can help people, you can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about. There are people out there who think you're scum. This is you're opportunity to prove them wrong."

"Yeah, but what if they're right?" the curly haired boy piped up, in a heavy Irish accent. He looked around at his fellow young offenders, who had all turned their heads accusingly at him. "I mean no offence. But some people are just born criminals" he said, not-very discreetly motioning to the snapback boy.

"You looking to get stabbed?"

"You see my point there?"

Zoe stifled a laugh, and the probation worker was clearly agitated. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but a ringing noise stopped him. The pretty mixed race girl pulled a mobile phone out of her pocket, answering with a cheerful 'Hey'.

The probation worker tried to continue his talk, "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past-"

"No I can't talk. Doing my community service." The girl said.

"Hey." The probation worker warned, but the girl ignored him.

"Boring as fuck."

"Excuse me, hello? I'm still talking here!"

"Well, I'd thought you'd finished?" she snapped, defensively.

"You see my lips still moving that means I'm still talking!"

"Yeah but you could be yawning, or chewing." The Irish boy said, adding his two pence.

"End the call," the probation worker said, ignoring the boy. The girl continued talking, so he shouted "Hang up!"

"Sorry, that's my probation worker."

"You alright there, weird kid?" the Irish boy said, leaning forwards to look down at the shorter boy, standing rigidly at the end.

"Don't be disgusting." The girl was saying, smirking into her phone. The probation worker was still glaring, so she rolled her eyes "I'll call you later."

The Irish boy, looking to cause trouble blew a kiss at The wannabe boy earning himself a somewhat threatening stare. "I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck." He said, in a pathetic attempt to sound menacing.

"Well, thuggish as you might be mate, I doubt you'd be able to do that." Zoe said, smirking. She shared eye contact with the curly haired boy briefly, both of them grinning. "I shouldn't even be here." Curtis mumbled.

The wannabe boy and the Irish boy were now standing nose to nose, as the snapback boy grabbed the Irish boy by the collar. "Look we need to work as a team here," the probation worker said, but both boys were already in some kind of pathetic fight. It was pretty one-sided, the Irish kid making comedy squeals and the pair of them ignoring the probation worker's cried of, 'hey, that's enough'. Curtis sighed, "Can I move to a different group? this isn't gonna work for me."

"Erm, what makes ya think you're better than us?" the chavvy girl piped up. Now that made the fighting boys stop dead. "What is that accent?" the Irish boy asked.

"Is that for real?" Curtis laughed. Zoe wanted laughed a little too, but one menacing look from the girl, she decided against it.

"What? You trying to say somethin' are ya then ya?"

"Is that even?" the Irish boy was lost for words "Is that supposed to be? I'm sorry, that's just a noise." He turned to the probation worker "Are we supposed to be able to understand her?"

"D'ya understand that?" she said, turning her head and sticking up her middle finger. The curly haired boy just laughed, and wrapped his arm around the hoodrat. Zoe winced, big mistake. "I think she likes me." He joked, but the boy obviously didn't find it funny, and went for the Irish boy by the neck in a hilarious display. The probation worker easily intervened, but that didn't stop the rest of them laughing.

* * *

Painting benches. Well. At least it was easy work. The weird quiet boy, and the one with the snapback who Zoe had learned's name was Gary were at the far bench. Her, the chavvy girl and the Irish boy in the middle, and Curtis and the pretty girl on the last bench.

"Ah man! There's paint on my cap!" Gary suddenly shouted, standing up abruptly. "This is bullshit!" he hollered, before kicking a can of paint over for good measure, and storming away.

"Oooh," the pretty girl teased, and the rest of them laughed softly. Then, she turned her attention back to Curtis. "I know you." She said, smiling.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, you're that runner guy," she said "You screwed up big time."

"You noticed yeah?" he said. Clearly she had struck a nerve "Thanks for reminding me."

Zoe's attention was brought back to her bench, when the curly haired boy decided to speak. "So… I'm guessing shoplifting?" he said, looking at Kelly. She remained silent. "No?"

"Don't act like ya know me, 'cause ya don't." was all she said, dragging the brush up and down the bench. "Just making conversation," he said, making his voice sound all innocent. "This is a chance to network with other young offenders."

"We should be swapping tips or something." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Yes! You see, she gets it." The boy smiled. "So what are you in for?"

Zoe smirked a little to herself, her eyes flitting down to the bench and then back up to his green ones. "I spray painted a massive dick on my next-door neighbour's car."

"Well, I can't say I'm not impressed."

"Why'd ya do it?" the chavvy girl asked.

"Well, he was a massive dick. He was perving on me, like all the time. And then he tried to make a pass at me, but when I told my dad, he denied the whole thing. He deserved it."

"Nice one," the boy said, holding up his hand. She high-fived him, glad that someone saw the funny side of it. Then they both turned back to the chavvy girl "So, come on, she's shared her story. What did you do?" he asked.

"This girl called me a slag, so we got into a fight." She shrugged.

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?"

"No," the girl said, ignoring his humour "It was in Argos."

"Argos," Zoe said, nodding "You should've got one of those little blue pens and poked her eye out with it."

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" the boy said, laughing "I'm Nathan by the way."

"Zoe."

"Kelly."

Nathan nodded, and then turned to the weird boy, who was crouching down the end, slowly painting a bench. "What about you then weird kid?" he called, gainigng the boys attention. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything… but you look like a panty sniffer."

He then proceeded to mime sniffing a pair of giant nickers, causing Zoe to laugh and Kelly to roll her eyes. "I'm not a panty sniffer." The boy said his voice shaky "I'm not a pervert."

Not satisfied, Nathan decided to then to an obscene demonstration of wanking himself off with the paintbrush, walking slowly towards the boy until he snapped, "I tried to burn someone's house down!"

"Well," Zoe said "That's something."

The boy turned his attention back to his painting, and thunder roared in the distance. "What about you," Kelly asked Nathan "What did you do?"

"Me? I was done for er… eating some pic n' mix." He said.

"Bullshit." Zoe said, giving him a look.

"It's true!" he insisted, throwing his hands up. Then, hearing more deafening thunder, he turned his attention to the angry dark clouds that hadn't been there a second ago. "What is going on with this weather?" he said.

The probation worker walked outside to where they were situated, and noticed the paint can. "How'd that happen?" he asked, pointing to the massive stain on the floor. "I've been gone five minuets, its painting benches, how'd you screw that up?" they were all silent. "You tell me, because I've got no idea…"

Nathan grinned, a witty remark forming on his lips but suddenly a massive ball of hair crashed down, demolishing the car behind them. "That's my car!" the probation worker said, shocked. Zoe laughed a little, and turned her head, noticing the weird kid getting his phone out, filming everything. "Classic." Nathan grinned, but suddenly another one hit just behind him, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Okay so I'm a little bit freaked out now!" he shouted.

"What is that?!" the mix raced girl shouted, noticing the dark cloud looking a lot more… darker and traveling towards them. The weird kid held his phone up, filming the sky now.

"Oh yeah, crazy freak storm!" Zoe shouted at him "Definitely catch this one on YouTube!"

"Let's go, everyone inside!" the probation worker shouted. The six of them stood still, until he shouted "Move!" and they all took off in a sprint, back to the community centre as the hail grew increasingly stronger, smashing all around them.

Curtis, being a lot more athletic reached the doors first, and tugged on them violently. Zoe reached him next. "Open The door!" the shouted.

"I can't! it's locked!" he said.

Suddenly the rest of the group caught up, the probation worker pushing his way forwards. Zoe and Curtis stumbled backwards. "Open the door!" Zoe shouted, as he fumbled with his keys.

"Open the fucking door!" The mix race girl hollered, but hell the probation worker was slow ad not good at prioritizing. He turned from the door, "Don't speak to me like that!" he shouted.

"Is this really the time for dramatics?" Zoe screamed "Just open the door!"

But it was too late. Suddenly, Zoe felt as if she was alight. Something burned through her insides, and she felt… weightless. Almost as if she were flying through the air, everything was silent, and then suddenly she fell with a hard thud to the ground, with a pounding in her head. _What the fuck was that…_ had she just been struck, by lighting?

"What the fuck." She said again, out loud to herself. she was the first to sit up, followed by Kelly.

"I feel really weird." Kelly said.

"At least the hail has stopped," Zoe offered, wiping sweat from her brow.

"I think we were hit, by lighting!" Curtis said.

"We should be dead…" the weird kid said, still clutching his phone tightly in his hand.

"A little reassurance might be nice, you know," Nathan said with a groan as he sat up. "Maybe, I don't know, 'you're fine' 'looking good'."

The probation worker sat up slowly, his face contorting. "W-wanker." He mumbled.

"What?" Nathan said, suddenly a lot more animated. "Did he just call me a wanker?" he asked. The probation worker breathed heavily, and Nathan started clicking his fingers. "Hey, hello?" he said.

"Is everyone alright?" the probation worker asked.

"We could've been died you dick!" the pretty girl said

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked, but the probation worker just groaned, his face twisting again.

"Oi," Zoe said "Are you alright there, mate?"

"You're acting like a freak" Kelly said.

"Maybe we should call it a day," the probation worker said, regaining control of his facial muscles.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Zoe had gotten changed rather quickly. Her hair was wet and stringy from the storm, but the hairspray had done its bit to keep it in place, which was an advantage. She took a hairband from her wrist, and tied it up into a pony tail.

Kelly was standing in front of the mirror, fixing the ridiculously high ponytail she had been sporting earlier. The mix race girl, who Zoe had discovered was named Alisha, was standing at her locker in a floral print dress, giving her a funny look. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kelly turned around to face her. "What did ya say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything."

Kelly just sighed and tuned back to the mirror, brushing her hair and Zoe was thankful the conflict was over. Kelly had been acting weird. "What?" she suddenly said, turning around again.

"What?" Alisha said

"What!" Kelly said, moving closer to her. Alisha just rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, walking away. "Did you hear 'er?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, sorry," Zoe shrugged. _Weirdo._ She thought to herself.

"What?!" Kelly shouted

"I didn't say anything…"

* * *

Zoe walked out of the locker rooms to find Nathan, Curtis, Alisha and the boy who had addressed himself as Simon standing by the vending machine.

"And you'd know all about being, mental…" Nathan was saying, standing alarmingly close to Simon "Wwww-wanker!" he shouted, looming into Simon's face.

"Are we waiting for something?" Zoe shrugged, playing with the sleeves of her checked shirt. It was weird, she noticed, how Nathan was wearing exactly the same one under his black jacket.

"Probation worker." Curtis said, and Alisha rolled her eyes.

"It's been ages. I'm not waiting around for that dickhead." She said, walking towards the door.

"It's only been five minuets?" Curtis said, but Alisha wasn't listening as she walked away.

"Fair enough," Nathan shrugged, "We've all got places we'd rather be. What about you curly?" he asked, turning his gaze to Zoe.

"Your one to talk about curls, mate." Zoe said, gesturing to his head.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me?" Nathan said, exaggeratingly walking closer to Zoe, until he had backed her away to the wall by the door, putting his hand up on the wall. "Obviously you don't know any better then, _curly._" Zoe said before easily leaving his proximity. "Oh okay," he called as she walked away "Playing hard to get yeah?"

Zoe didn't answer, but smirked to herself. she'd be lying if she didn't think Nathan was fit, with those eyes and his thick, dark, curls. And those green eyes, when he'd been staring at her… God it was like he'd been staring into her soul or something.

_Wait,_ she thought as she walked down the road _Do I actually fancy this boy?_

* * *

_The Next Day_

Zoe couldn't lie. She felt weird. Especially after what had happened to her when she went home yesterday. She had walked into her flat, chucking her bag on the sofa. She walked over, and sat down on it, putting her feet up and getting comfy on the sofa, sticking the telly on. Then she realised she had left the door open. Reluctant to get up, she willed for the door to be shut, and suddenly… it had closed. But then of course, that had probably been the wind. Right? Then, when she had been watching telly, she wanted to change the channel, and suddenly, it changed to exactly the channel she wanted.

Weird.

But still, standing there, staring at the graffiti that read 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU' in red letters on the community centre walls, she couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been the wind. Or a blip in her shitty TV.

She stood there with Simon, Alisha, Kelly and Curtis, and suddenly Nathan bopped over from behind them, a lit fag in his mouth hanging out of his mouth.

"This is a joke! Did one of you do this?" Curtis asked.

"Don't look at me, 'cause I didn't do it." Kelly said.

"I'll tell you who did it," Nathan said, putting the fag out under his shoe. "That banksy prick. There's a hidden meaning. It's like that monkey policeman, with the banana and the Tesco's bag"

"I'm going to kill you…" Zoe said "Subtle."

"Maybe someone wants to kill us…" Simon said, ignoring Nathan.

"Well, why would anyone want'a kill us?" Kelly asked.

Suddenly, the probation worker emerged from round the corner. "Come on you lot, let's get changed." He said.

"Have you seen this?" Curtis asked "Someone's taking the piss."

"Yeah, it's terrible isn't it?" The probation worker said, in a voice that sounded like he didn't quite believe what he was saying "This anti-social behaviour…" he turned his eyes towards them.

"Oh, is he having a dig at us? Nathan said, putting another unlit fag into his mouth.

"Did you not just smoke one?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe I like to chain-smoke?" Nathan said.

"Maybe you like dying." Zoe countered. He rolled his eyes, but nevertheless took the fag out of his moth and into his pocket.

Alisha's phone started ringing again. "Right! That's it!" the probation worker said, through clenched teeth. "All of you give me your phones. No-one's making any more phone calls, not today!"

He looked at Alisha pointedly, "Now, come on." He said.

"Uhm, are you allowed to take our phones?" she said, holding hers in the air and snapping a photo of him. He snatched it out of her hand, but she just laughed smugly. Curtis held his out willingly; not wanting to get any grievances and the probation worker took it, gladly.

Then he turned to Kelly. "What?" she asked, folding her arms. The probation worker just reached into her pocket, snatching the phone ad she rolled her eyes. Then he turned to Simon, who reluctantly held his out like it was his most prized possession. It probably was, Zoe thought, after the way he had gone around filming everything.

He moved to Nathan who tried to skirt around the situation, "I'm expecting an important phone call from my mum," he tried but the probation worker, clearly wasn't up for it today and snatched it out of his hand. "Okay, take a message."

Then he moved to Zoe. "I really don't think this is necessary…"she tried, but obtrusively the probation worker reached his hand into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out the little pink phone. "Erm, mate, getting a bit close there." She said. The probation worker said nothing and glared at her, making he shiver. That guy was behaving really weirdly.

They all slunk off to the changing rooms, and Kelly spat out 'Wanker' into his face.

* * *

in the changing rooms, the team of ASBO owning delinquents all got into their jumpsuits. Nathan was standing in front of the mirror, ruffling his hair. It gave Zoe the opportunity to notice his jumpsuit, on the back where it usually said 'COMMUNITY PAYBACK' he had crossed out and customised his. 'COMMUNITY blowBACK' it now read.

"See somethin' you like?" he said, turning round to Zoe. Zoe fought the urge to blush, knowing that he'd caught her staring. "I was just looking at your jumpsuit." She said, keeping her cool.

"Oh," he said, and Zoe eternally smirked. Was he… disappointed? "I thought you were checking me out."

Zoe laughed "Yeah, in your dreams." Before turning round, and walking towards Kelly, engaging in normal conversation.

"I don't think he's allowed to take our phones," Nathan was saying, to Curtis "He's probably phoning one of those sex lines."

Curtis laughed "Them sex lines will eat your credit."

"Call them a lot do you?" Alisha laughed, standing in front of the mirror.

"He's probably filming himself on our phones… masturbating or something".

* * *

they wandered outside with buckets of paint, round to where the angry red graffiti stood. Curtis began scrubbing furiously, the rest of them going at it a little more half-heartedly. Alisha, on the other hand, pulled some sunglasses out of her pocket, and unzipped her jumpsuit to display a striped bikini and lying on the benches.

"Oh, you just relax, yeah," Curtis said, half-heartedly "Take it easy."

Alisha lifted her sunglasses to look him in the eye, smirking "Someone's just gonna right something else on there tonight, look they make us do these bullshit jobs in this bullshit orange jumpsuits… they can suck my dick."

On one hand, Zoe did agree with Alisha, but still- that didn't condone her to lounge around in hardly any clothes whilst they did all the work. Still, Zoe kept her mouth buttoned, kept on scrubbing lightly.

"Nice," she heard Curtis say, as he leaned back to get a full few of Alisha's tits.

"Feel free to stare at my tits, yeah?" she said. But her tone clearly displayed that she wasn't complaining. _What are the odds of those two fucking?_ She thought sarcastically in her head.

Nathan pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, and promptly lit it up with his zippo. "Wanna share?" he asked Zoe.

"Sure." She said. Nathan handed over the fag and she took a drag, blowing smoke rings into the air. They continued this in a companionable silence, scrubbing the wall, passing the fag back and forth, until Kelly piped up. Something had clearly been bothering her, Zoe had noticed.

"Y'know after the storm," she asked "Did any of yous' lot feel like, dead weird?"

Zoe froze. _Yes, but should I say anything?_ She thought, earning herself an odd look from Kelly. But before Kelly could question her anymore, Nathan opened his mouth. "Yeah," he said, nodding "I had a strange, tingling sensation in my anus."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Hmm, yeah. maybe you should go doctor's about that?" she said.

"Oh yeah, sure you won't take a look for me?" he flirted.

Zoe was a flirty girl, and she knew it. She knew how to go about getting what she wanted, and she knew what boys liked. She couldn't stop herself from replying "Yeah, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Nathan gave her an odd look, raising a thick dark eyebrow and smirking. Obviously, he wasn't used to having someone around just as flirty as him. "Now that's an offer I can't refuse." He said. Kelly just rolled her eyes and went back to scrubbing, before abruptly turning to Simon. "What, did you feel weird?" she said, walking closer to him.

"What you don't want to hear about my anus?" Nathan said, moving his hand southwards.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Curtis said.

"S-something happened." Christopher said, speaking for the first time.

"What's that?" Nathan asked "Squeak up."

"Something happened to me."

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan continued. "High five…" he said in a sing-song voice, but Kelly put his taunting to an end, turning and shouting "Shut up!" clearly she was quite interested in whatever it was Simon was saying, god knows why.

"What was it?" she asked.

"It-it's nothing." Simon said, before turning back to the graffiti, and scrubbing it. Zoe gave him an odd look, and then Kelly suddenly turned on Nathan, pushing him over a bucket. "What was that for?!" Nathan shouted, before she turned and stormed away.

* * *

back in the community centre, Zoe was sitting around on one of the chairs in the hall, drawing a doodle on a random piece of paper someone had left there. She could over hear the three boys talking, playing table football.

"We got a good deal, when you think about it." Nathan was saying.

"How's that?" Curtis asked.

"Well, you do the maths. There's three of us, and three of them. One each."

"There were four of us…" Simon mumbled, but Nathan ignored him.

"I'm talking about getting laid! Now how are we gonna do this guys?"

"Do what?" Curtis asked

"Divide them up! Now, the one with the short… frizzy hair. I don't see me and her getting it on."

"What, because she's beautiful?" Curtis asked

"No! because she looks like she'd be way to high maintenance man… you'd have to treat her really well. But that other one, curly over there- she looks like she likes it dirty."

"I can hear you, you know that right?" Zoe said, looking up.

"Yeah, it's all part of the charm. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Man talk." He said, smiling widely. Zoe just rolled her eyes, muttering 'Prick' under her breath and went back to her drawing.

"So yeah, I guess that leaves you with the other, other one," Nathan shrugged, turning to Simon. He clicked his fingers in the air, trying to remember her name. "Kelly." Simon said.

"Whatever," he said "A couple of Bacardi breezers in her man, I reckon she's good to go. You might need a couple yourself but hey! Who's counting?"

Simon looked very uncomfortable at the prospects of _that_ scenario, and Curtis laughed, asking "Don't the girls get a say in this?"

"Apparently not." Zoe called over. "Our silly little womenfolk minds just can't take the pressure of choosing, apparently."

"See, she gets it! A group of young people doing mindless shit all day, it's bound to happen! Its biology… or physics. One of those." He said. "So, d'we have a deal?" he asked, spitting into his hand, and reaching it out for Curtis to shake. Curtis made a face, shaking his head "No…" he said.

"Fine well then, maybe I'll take both of them."

"I don't see that happening." Curtis laughed.

"You will see it happening! And then you'll be gutted you didn't take the deal. And then who's laughing? Me."

* * *

a little later, they were hanging about outside the main hall. Simon was sitting on the floor, hunched over, hugging his knees. Alisha was sprawled across the couch and Curtis was leaning against the door. Zoe was sitting in the other sofa, cross legged and Nathan appeared to be sexually assaulting the vending machine. "What are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"Getting free drinks!" he said. With a few more hits, two cans fell out the bottom. "Well that was lucky!" he said, holding them in each hand. He slumped into one of the wheelchairs, the drinks in his lap and wheeled over, tossing a can to Zoe. She caught it easily. "Thanks…" she said.

"No problem, but hey! You owe me somethin' now!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes "Define something?"

"Well I dunno about you… but I'm thinking sex!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." She smirked.

Zoe turned her attention over to Alisha and Curtis, who were talking about Curtis' conviction. "You came to my sixth form." She was saying "You gave this big talk about… athletics and all your medals and that."

"So, I'm guessing you're to going to the Olympics?" Nathan asked, grinning.

"Funny."

"I heard you were dealing crack…" Zoe said, looking up at him. "You don't look like the inconspicuous dealer type, I'll admit."

"I wasn't dealing crack!"

"Nah," Nathan said "The paper said it was steroids."

"Those things, will shrivel your dick." Alisha commented, smirking.

"It wasn't steroids!" Curtis said "I'm not a cheat!"

"Oh yeah, so what was it then?" Alisha asked.

"I got caught with a little bit of coke, aright?" he said.

Nathan tutted, and Curtis glared at him, but luckily Alisha interrupted the tension. "No-one gets community service for possession!"

"If it was anyone else, they'd of got a caution" he shrugged "But, I get 200 hours community service, and a two year ban from athletics!"

"That sucks," Zoe said under her breath "But it's fair," she said looking up at Curtis. "You were a role model. They've got to make an example."

"You let yourself down." Nathan said. Curtis looked up and hey, if only looks could kill. Zoe knew Nathan was hitting a nerve with Curtis, and tried to send him a warning look, not that he was paying any attention. He continued to push, saying "You let the kids down, you let your parents down!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Curtis shouted, lurching for him, but Nathan still pushed.

"You let your people down!"

"ALL I EVER DID WAS TRAIN!" Curtis shouted. "I SHOULDN'T EVEN FUCKING BE HERE!"

He went for Nathan, reaching out to hit him. The Irish kid shouted "Hey! You can't hit someone in a wheelchair!" and Curtis angrily wheeled him into the wall, before walking further away from him. Nathan opened his mouth to continue, but Zoe stopped him. "That's enough Nathan." She said "Obviously he regrets it. But he can't turn back time, so he's gotta pay the price. He's got enough to deal with without you on his case."

"Thanks." Curtis murmured and the two shared eye contact. Zoe did like Curtis, he was a genuine guy. He meant well, and was making the best of a bad situation, as was she.

The silence that followed was heavy and awkward, thick with tension. Eventually, Alisha had to say something. "You wanna know what I got done for?" she smirked.

"No, not really." Nathan said.

What followed was… not what Zoe exactly expected. Alisha recounted the story of going to some party, and her friend Chloe was drunk as hell, and upset because some boy called Jack was shagging some girl called Ellie. Then Alisha drove them away from the party, and the police pulled them over. Then Alisha demonstrated exactly what she did with the breathalyzer. The three boys were practically drooling, poor innocent Simon had his mouth hanging open. Zoe stayed silent, squirming a little as Alisha concluded the story, saying she was four times over the limit.

She was about to make a sarcastic remark, when suddenly, Kelly busted through the door, shouting "He's gonna kill us!"

"Ha," Nathan laughed "Nice entrance, very dramatic."

"The probation workers gone mental, he's just attacked me! Somethin really weird's going on, I keep hearin' these voices in my head. It's like I can hear what people are thinking!" she shouted.

"Have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha asked, raising her eyebrows.

"The storm, the lighting it's done something to us! I don't know!"

"Okay, if you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinking now?" Nathan asked.

"You think it's bullshit?!" she shouted.

"Of course I think it's bullshit, you don't need to be a mind reader to know that!"

Zoe kept silent. Should she say something? Kelly did look pretty crazy, and maybe last night was nothing, but there was just something in her that knew, deep down, that it wasn't.

"Why you in a wheelchair?"

"It was the storm!" Nathan said, playing up to her. A horrified look spread on Kelly's face, but dripped as Nathan concluded the tale with "The tingling sensation in my anus, its spread. I can't feel my legs!"

"This is serious!" she shouted.

"What do you mean the probation worked attacked you?" Curtis asked, trying to keep everyone calm.

"This does sound like complete bulllshit…" Alisha commented from the sofa.

Suddenly, Simon stood up. "Something's happened to me to…" he said.

"Did you pop your cherry?" Nathan asked cheerily "Ah, we're all very happy for ya!"

"Earlier on when we were in the locker room, I was invisible. I turned invisible."

"What, so she's psychic and you can turn invisible?" Curtis sniggered "That seems likely."

"Did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?"

"You were all there!" Simon insisted.

"Erm, I think we might have noticed if you turned invisible." Alisha said.

"You didn't!" Simon said "I was standing right there, you couldn't see me!"

"Right, okay…" Nathan said wheeling over, pushing Simon into the corner "Go on then. Do it. Turn invisible."

Simon bulged his eyes and screwed up his face, making a straining noise. Zoe couldn't help but snigger a little, poor boy looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Oh my god!" Nathan suddenly said, staring past a very visible Simon "He's disappeared!"

"Can't you see me?" Simon asked. Zoe cringed inside, as Nathan scrunched up his can.

"No! you're invisible." He said, before throwing the can up, letting it hit Simon in the face. Alisha sniggered, and Simon looked disheartened. Zoe knew she had to say something, Simon and Kelly, they wouldn't make something up like this.

"Oi. Something weird happened to me to."

Nathan wheeled backwards a bit, and everyone turned to Zoe. "What can you do then? Super speed, turn into a ball of flames? Honestly what is this, a marvel film?"

"No, I'm serious!" Zoe said "Yesterday, in my flat, I wanted the door closed and it just… closed! And then, I wanted the TV channel to turn, and it just did. it's like I can do things, with my mind!"

"Oh come on, you lot are clearly on some sort of acid trip." Alisha commented.

"I'm being serious!"

"Prove it," Curtis shrugged.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed "Prove you're not lying."

"Fine." Zoe said. An idea sprung into her mind, and she went over to the vending machine. Gripping her hands into fists, she thought really hard about a can, and making it come out as if it had been paid for. Surely enough, after a few seconds, there was a drop. She reached inside, and a can of coke was there.

"Oh my fucking god…" Nathan said. "You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"Free drinks for life!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I think I can use it for better things than getting free drinks."

"Can you use it on people too?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know…" Zoe admitted "I'll try, hold on."

Suddenly, Nathan's hand Rose up in front of him. "Oh my god. No fucking way…" he said. "Stop doing that!"

His arm dropped, and he flexed it a little. "That is amazing…" Kelly said.

"That was weird as fuck…"

Then, out of nowhere, Curtis was leaning against the wall, panting heavily. He looked shaken and distressed, his eyes flying around the room. "I'm tellin' ya, don't go out there or he will kill ya!" Kelly shouted.

"she's telling the truth!" Curtis said.

"And you know this how? Are you psychic too?"

"All this, it's already happened once! I opened the door, the probation worker, he killed you!" he said, pointing at Kelly. "You were right there, everything froze! You were all just standing there! Time went backwards!"

"So what, you can turn back time?" Alisha asked

"This just gets better by the second, Nathan said, standing up from the wheelchair.

"Everything happened again,, exactly the same, I'm telling you. Don't open that door!" he shouted at Nathan. Nathan ignored him, and pulled the door open a crack. Using her power, Zoe hastily shut it, and the lock clicked. "He's telling the truth, I saw, before the door shut… he's gone mental."

"Wait, did you shut and lock the door?" Kelly asked Zoe.

"Yeah!" she said with a nod. The group of them stood up, as the probation worker banged against the door furiously. "Maybe he's on crystal meth, or something!" Alisha said "I mean that stuff makes you crazy! My friend Chloe once did it, and she nearly shagged her own brother! And he's really ugly."

"The graffiti…" Simon whispered.

"It was for us." Zoe said "I'm going to kill you. What the fuck?!"

"What did I say? I said there was a hidden meaning."

"How is I'm GOING TO KILL YOU a hidden message?" Zoe said.

"Okay," he winced "Maybe not."

"Did anything weird happen to you?" Kelly asked, turning to Alisha.

"No!" she shouted "We should call the police!"

"He took our phones," Simon pointed out, "He took all our phones."

"He's stopped!" Curtis pointed out.

"Maybe he knows another way in…" Zoe said.

"You dickhead!" Alisha shouted at Kelly "Why'd you come back here? You should've gone for help!"

"What do you know, bitch!" Kelly shouted.

"Oh shut up you chav."

"You know if you call me a chav one more time, I'll kick you so hard in the cunt your mum'll feel it."

"Her mum'll feel it?" Zoe asked.

"How does that work?" Nathan laughed.

"Now isn't the time for fighting, or jokes!" Curtis shouted.

"He tried to kill me!" Kelly said, "I came back here to warn yous lot, when I could've left her!"

"Kelly's right, she did us a favour!" Zoe said.

"I'm so sick of all of ya judging me, you can all fuck off!"

"Oh whatever," Alisha said "I'm getting out of here!"

"Yeah come on, out the back way!" Nathan said. They all took off running, when Nathan suddenly slipped. Zoe went to laugh at him, before realising what he fell in wasn't water.

"Is that blood?!" Kelly shouted.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Nathan said, shooting up and rubbing his hands on his jumpsuit "Get it off me!"

They all turned their locket to wear the blood was emanating from, the locker. None of them dared move to touch it. "Should I…?" Zoe said. They nodded. She stood still for a moment, and then the locker door swung open and the dead body of Gary fell out. The smell was revolting. They all jumped back as his limp, bloody body crashed out of the locker, hitting the floor. He was battered.

"It's Gary…" Simon said.

"I did wonder what had happened to him…" Nathan cringed.

"He's going to kill us!" Alisha said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Turn back time!" Nathan said to Curtis "Stop this all from happening!"

"I don't know how it works!" Curtis said, panicked.

"Oh that's great! That's really useful!"

"Come on," Curtis said, ignoring Nathan and turning to Alisha. "Don't look at him." He said. He went to touch her hand, but as he did so, something flowed through his veins and he grabbed her wrists, gasping. "I've gotta have sex with you right now! Oh you're so beautiful! Let's do it now! Raw!"

"Get off me you freak" Alisha shouted, realising Curtis.

"What?" he said "What'd I do?"

Alisha reached out her hand to slap him, and he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Suddenly he was taking over again, spitting out obscene comments about how hot she was. He even started getting his dick out, of his trousers. Alisha got out of his grasp again, and he snapped out of it.

"What did I do?!" he asked, panting.

"Erm, you said you wanted to shag her?" Kelly said.

"Yeah, and you were getting your chap out!" Nathan laughed. Curtis mumbled, 'shut up' under his breath, and zipped his trousers back up. "It happened when you were touching her." Simon said. Zoe could almost feel it in her mind, the cogs in his mind whirring as he pieced together the situation.

Alisha looked down at her hands, horrified, before reaching out and touching Simon, testing the theory. Something dark flowed through the veins on his neck, and he gasped. "I'm so hard for you! I wanna rip your clothes off and piss on your tits!" he shouted. Alisha, horrified, released him and Simon snapped out of the trance. "What is happening to me?!" she screamed.

"You sick bastard" Nathan said, raising his eyebrows at Simon, who blushed.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Well," Zoe said. "Let's just say piss, and tits."

Simon blushed beet red, but before Nathan could ease him anymore, the probation worker lurched through the glass window. "Well, he's a persistent bastard, I'll give him that!" Zoe muttered under her breath. Suddenly, Kelly ran up behind the feral man, and hit him round the back of the head with a can of paint. "What did you do?" Nathan asked.

"Is.. is he head?" Alisha said.

"Well, I'm no doctor… but you see how the back of his head's caved in like that…" Nathan said.

They were all panting, when suddenly the probation workers arm struck out, grabbing Kelly by the leg. "I am not a chav!" she screamed, stamping on his head furiously, over and over. Zoe's hands flew to her mouth, and Nathan's went into his hair, pulling at it frantically. "Yeah, that should do it…" he said.

"You killed our probation worker!" Alisha said.

"This is very, very bad…" Nathan muttered.

"I feel sick," Zoe said.

"He would've killed us!" Kelly shouted, panting. They all stood around the bloodied, dead body.

"We should call the police!" Curtis suggested "It was self-defence."

"Yeah, yeah," Alisha agreed "We show them the locker, they'll do some CSI shit and figure it all out!"

"They won't believe us!"

"She's right!" Zoe said "They'll take one look at us, six young offenders and one look at those dead bodies… they won't even bother with any 'CSI shit'. They'll just arrest us!"

"We tell em the truth! Stick to our story!"

"And what's our story? That he can turn invisible and you can turn back time? They won't believe us!"

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"If there's no body," Simon said, voice shaky "There's no crime. We should bury them under the fly over."

"Yeah? what if someone see's us?" Alisha shouted.

"Wait, no, no, wait!" Nathan said, he leaned in, closer to the bodies "We give 'em a quick-" he whistled a cleaning motion "We put them in those wheelchairs, we wheel 'em up there, and if anyone see's us, were just a couple of young offenders taking two specials for a nice walk in the sunshine."

"He's phrased it ridiculously, but IT could work" Zoe said.

* * *

Then out of nowhere, there they were, dumping two bodies into a pit. "I'm pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO." Nathan joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We can't tell anyone, not about the storm or what it did to us!" Kelly said, shovelling in the first heap of dirt.

"We've just buried our probation worker, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves." Nathan agreed. Zoe nodded. He had been acting like a massive douche, the whole day, but Nathan did have a point. He was actually quite smart. It had been his idea to put the bodies in the wheelchairs, after all.

"I don't want anyone to know," Alisha said "I cannot be a freak."

"What about you?" Kelly asked Curtis. He looked up, like he was considering his options.

"You can't back out now mate, or we're all screwed," Nathan said "Hey, you're black and famous, you're probably more screwed!"

Curtis ignored this, spitting out through gritted teeth, "I shouldn't even be here."

"Just then, when he was touching ya, how did ya do that?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know!"

"You said you wanted to piss on her tits!" Nathan said, looking at Simon.

"Yeah, mate that's probably the kind of thing you want to keep between you and your internet service provider." Zoe smirked.

"Oh, she's a funny one isn't she." Nathan said "I like my girls with a bit of banter."

"Hardly the time to be trying to pick up girls, whilst burying two dead bodies." Zoe said.

"Hey," he shrugged "At least I'm persistent."

"Are you alright?" Curtis asked Alisha. Her face remained stoic as she shovelled dirt into the grave.

"What so hold on, all of you have some special power. Everyone can do something except me?" Nathan shouted, before pointing at Simon, saying "He can do so- _he _can do something and I can't, where's the logic?"

"Maybe you can do something." Zoe shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe you just haven't found out what it is yet…" Simon said.

"Yeah, right. What if… what if I can't feel pain?"

Then Kelly promptly smacked Nathan upside the head. "Ow!" he shouted.

"Did ya feel that?"

"Stop hitting me!"

* * *

that night, each of them left the community centre different people to when they walked in. they had committed a murder. They had concealed two bodies. They had been subjected to a freak lighting storm, and gained superpowers. Not your everyday shit.

Zoe walked into her flat, not even bothering to use her key to turn her lock. This power did have some advantages. She walked straight into her kitchen, shoving the bloodied jumpsuit into the washing machine and then wandered straight into her bedroom, slumping down on the bed and slamming the doors behind her without lifting a finger. She drifted off to sleep instantly. All of this bullshit could wait until morning.

* * *

_the next day_

the six of them were lined up, standing in the hall as a pale, upset looking woman with dark hair spoke to them. "Gary and my colleague tony have both been reported missing. Their families are very worried about them. Have you seen anything unusual… anything at all?" she asked.

They all remained silent, until Nathan hesitantly put up his hand. _Here we fucking go_, Zoe thought to herself. what the hell was this twat going to come out with?

"You saw something?" the woman asked.

"A few days ago…" he said "I go into the toilets… tony and Gary where In there, butt naked. And tony had him by the hair, like this and he's just… doing him." Zoe cringed, thinking it couldn't have got any worse, but then Nathan stared humping the air. "A-and Tony's like 'Oh, who's your daddy? I'm your daddy, I'm big daddy! oh you like that? Oh yeah, huh uh, I'm big daddy cool!'

He finished his display with a booming noise, and then causally slung his hands onto his hips. "SO I'm guessing they've run away together to continue their illicit homosexual affair, and I ask you, In this world of intolerance and prejudice, who are we… who are we? To condemn them."

The woman just folded her arms, as is she was about to burst into tears and walked away. The rest of them stared at Nathan, incredulously.

"What the fuck was that?" Curtis asked.

"That, my friend. Was comedic licence." Nathan smirked.

"You prick! Obviously she knew him!" Zoe said.

"What? I couldn't help myself." he protested.

* * *

they all stood out on the roof, a summer breeze flowing through their hair as they looked onto the grey estate, just over the grey, shitty river. Zoe noticed the woman they had spoken too, stare out for a little white, before folding her arms and walking inside.

"Well," Nathan said, smoking a puff of his cigarette and offering it to Zoe. She took it, noticing how he never offered anyone else a smoke but her. She blew smoke out through her mouth and nose, and carried on listening to him "I think we got away with it." He said.

"Do you actually believe that, or are you just really dumb?" Curtis asked

"I actually believe that!" he shouted. Zoe passed him the fag back and he inhaled it deeply. "You know, it's not fair. I was there, I should have one of these bullshit powers!"

"You can have mine." Kelly said "D'you wanna hear what people are thinking about you?"

"No," he said "I want something good, something from the A-List, like Zoe's. that whole mind shit, that's fucking awesome."

Zoe smirked, mostly to herself. "Here, look at this." She said. She took the fag back from Nathan and inhaled, hard. She blew the smoke out, and whilst it was still floating in the air, she manipulated it into a heart shape.

"You see?" Nathan said, "A-List!"

"Maybe you can fly?" Simon suggested. Noticing how Nathan's face lit up at the thought, Alisha let out a sigh. "He's not gonna be able to fly." She said.

Unfortunately, Nathan ignored her. "Yeah," he said nodding "There's always someone who can fly! Check it out."

"Don't" Kelly warned but Nathan ignored her as well, climbing onto a chair. He took a leap off it, and then fell immediately to the ground. "Nope, that's not it." He said, wincing.

"So," Curtis said "Is this it? We're gonna be like this forever?"

"What if we're meant to be like superheroes?" Simon said. Zoe could tell that this was obviously some kind of childhood dream of his, but the way his eyes lit up. "Superhero's?" Nathan sad incredulously "You lot? Superheroes. In what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?"

"I did not sign up for this," Alisha mumbled.

"Superheroes?" Nathan was still laughing "I love this guy, you prick!"

"What If there's loads of people like us all over town?" Kelly asked.

"Nah, that kinda stuff only happens in America." Nathan shrugged "Trust me, in a couple weeks, it'll be back to the same old boring shit."

"Probably." Zoe said. "I doubt that it affected anyone else."

* * *

_**So, I thought I'd write a misfits fic. Because I love misfits, loads! And Nathan is my favourite (No I'm not one of them ones that hate the new series. Rudy is perf and I do like Finley and Jess, but Nathan will always kinda have a special place in my heart) so I thought I'd write a Nathan x OC fic. I hope it's okay? Review pleaseee…? Reviews insipre me to update quicker, if that ocnvicnes you enough!**_


	2. The Re-Burial

"Ya see, I told ya there were other people messed up by the storm, and you didn't even believe me!" Kelly said at the end of the day, pointing at Nathan accusingly as he rested against the locker. True, he had been wrong, but Zoe didn't want to tease him too much about it. He had been taking stick from them all day, since they found out about Ruth. Then Nathan had stormed off, and was behaving differently when he got back. Zoe could see there was something wrong with him, but knew Nathan would probably appreciate it a hell of a lot more if she kept quiet until they w ere alone.

Not that she was looking for alone time with Nathan or anything.

"Yeah well, I was wrong." The not-so-cheerful Irishman grumbled, pulling Zoe out of her dwellings. "Wasn't I? there's a ton of weird shit out there."

Knowing what he was referring to, Alisha sauntered over, making vulgar mimes with her hands and … tongue. Zoe cringed at Nathan's discomfort, and she could have sworn she almost saw a little vulnerability inside of him before, _zoom_ the shields were back up, his eyes sparking green. "Oh, another oral sex joke. Brilliant."

The young offenders all snickered appreciatively apart from Nathan, who just folded his arms in a huff. Except for Simon. Hell, Zoe noticed, the kid hadn't spoken since they got in the locker room. He was being his classic self, weirdly quiet and mumbly. Until he stood up straight, shutting his locker door with a loud crash. "We need to be ready for when they come after us." he said ominously.

"What are ya talking about?" Kelly asked, the whole group turning their gaze to the pasty boy, watching him with equally confused gazes.

"The other people who got caught up in the storm!" he said, as if it was obvious.

"Why would they come after us?" Curtis asked.

"Because that's what people do."

"Simon," Zoe said, closing her own locker door. "I don't think anybody's gonna come after us."

"Yeah, and if they do. We'll just say it was all your fault!" Nathan grinned. Zoe rolled her eyes and he sent her a cheeky wink. She kept her face calm and just yawned slightly, faking boredom. She didn't miss the confused glint in his eyes. She was good at playing the 'not interested' part. She had almost convinced herself that Nathan's wink hadn't sent her insides into jelly.

Shrugging, Nathan turned to his locker, swinging the door open to reveal a missing poster. TONY MORECOME. It read.

"Oh god." Zoe mumbled.

"Yeah, guys. You know the, erm, threatening note Curtis got earlier?" he said, catching all of their attention. "I think it was talking about the probation worker."

"No shit." Zoe said, as the group formed a huddle around Nathan's locker.

"This is bad." Simon said. "This is very, very bad."

"Do they know?" Curtis asked, pulling the poster violently. He turned it over scanning for any evidence pointing to who could have done it.

"They can't. We, we just need to play it cool." Nathan said. He closed his locker, and took the note from Curtis' hands, tearing it in two. Zoe nodded. "He's right. They obviously have no evidence. Let's just play it cool, and wait it out."

"This is so fucked up." Alisha said, frowning. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Yeah, I know." Zoe said "But for now. We say nothing. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Curtis stood silently, turning his head frantically to study all of their faces. "Oh, fuck it." He said "If I go down, I'm bringing you all with me. Deal."

oOo

Just Nathan and Zoe were left in the community centre, the others had all dispersed to go off their separate ways, thoroughly filled with joy at the prospects of whatever mindless shit the probation worker had for them tomorrow. Simon was the last to leave, shooting the awkward smile that Zoe kind of liked in the pairs direction before shuffling robotically out the door.

"So…" Nathan said, shed of his orange jumpsuit, but obviously making no plans of leaving as he slumped down in one of the wheelchair.

"So…" Zoe parroted, sticking her hands in her pockets and leaning against the wall by the vending machine.

"Haven't you… I dunno. Got stuff to do? Whatever mindless shit you girls get up to when you're not screwing yourselves with vegetables?"

Zoe frowned, and shot him a disapproving glare, smirking slightly as he went shooting backwards in his wheelchair into the wall. "Y'know, I really wish you wouldn't use your freaky power shit on me."

"Well, don't be a dick then. Why are you even still hanging around here?"

Zoe could have almost sworn that right then, Nathan almost looked…uncomfortable. There was a slight blush forming on his cheeks, and he twiddled his thumbs in his lap, looking down at the suddenly interesting floor. "Nathan?" she asked, softer this time.

"Well… I'm not-er-leaving because… because… I'm living in the community centre. Okay?!"

Now that took Zoe back a bit. Nathan was _living_ in the community centre? What?

"What, what do you mean you're _living_ here?" she asked

"Well… me and my mum had a, disagreement. She changed the locks on me."

"Where you being a massive dick at the time?"

"No!" he protested, flinging his arms up. Knowing what Nathan was like, Zoe wasn't quite convinced. "Right…" she mumbled. "What happened next?"

"Well, earlier today, after we saw the guy that lives with her all… _naked_ and that-"

"The one with the massive cock?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yes! That one! I went round there to show her a picture, so she'd chuck him out, but then she said she already knew"

Zoe straightened a little, narrowing her eyebrows "What. And she was just fine with it?"

"Well, yeah… apparently. And then everyone was angry and Jeremy was being a spineless tosser, and I was shouting and my mum was shouting… and then… she hit me. Just hit me. She'd never done that before."

That was the first time Zoe had ever felt genuinely sorry for Nathan. Sure, he was a huge dick who fucked old ladies, smoked too much and stole pick and mix, but under it all she did think he was a good guy. Insecure? Sure. But he was a good guy, and his heart was always (mostly) in the right place.

"Oh, Nathan…"

"Shut up, its fine… just spooked me a little I guess. I fucked off out of there pretty quickly, and when I went back she invited me to stay again but… I lied. Said I'd found a flat and she didn't need to worry."

"You wanted her to be happy." Zoe said. The two had eye contact, and Nathan gave a stoic smile, even though his eyes gave away all his emotions.

"So yeah, this is my deluxe bachelor pad!" he joked, spinning around on the wheelchair. Zoe laughed. Not because it was all that funny, but she felt like Nathan needed it then. He was obviously hurt, and putting him down wasn't going to do any good.

"Well. Lucky for you tonight, you've got me for company!" she said with a grin, walking over to the second wheelchair and jumping into it, rocking it backwards. The two shared a look and then grinned, before Zoe wizzed off down the corridor, Nathan close behind, the pair of them shouting and laughing like five year olds.

oOo

"Someone knows we killed him!" Kelly said

"Maybe it's sally." Simon offered.

"Who's Sally?" Curtis asked.

"The probation worker."

"Ooh, Sally. Why'd you know her name?" Nathan mocked. As usual the joke went straight over Simon's head, and he replied with a simple. "She told us." Causing Zoe to giggle. Which was odd, because Zoe didn't giggle. She wasn't one of those idiot blondes that she used to get into fights with in secondary school. Zoe Morgan did not giggle. Period.

"Well you're a twat," Nathan pointed out "Because sally didn't show up until _after_ we killed the first probation worker. I suppose you know his name too!"

"Tony."

Zoe rolled her eyes, anticipating Nathan's reaction. It's like Simon _wanted_ Nathan to take the mick every day. "Ooh, do you love him?" Nathan asked in a pathetic, whiny voice.

Kelly, being the slightly more mature of the group chose to ignore Nathan, and continued the discussion. "He's right, she wasn't here." She said. She shot a glare at Nathan, who just winked at her cockily. Zoe felt a pang in her chest, _what was that? Does he like her?_ And then she realised what she was doing and mentally slapped herself. _No. you do not fancy Nathan. You are not jealous_.

"Well if I turn invisible I can wait and see if anyone puts anything else in our lockers."

_Yes Simon, good plan. Let's just focus on not getting sent to prison for double-murder._

"Sounds like a plan." Curtis said, before turning his eyes to Alisha who was currently admiring herself in the mirror as per usual. Zoe liked Alisha, really she did, but hell the girl was so _vein._ "You alright with that, yeah?" he asked her.

Dragging her eyes from the mirror, Alisha smacked chewing gum in her mouth, shrugging "Works for me." Then she turned around to face the group, and they all turned their gaze to Simon.

"Go on then, turn invisible." Curtis said, but Zoe noticed him sneak another look at Alisha before speaking. Suddenly looking very uncomfortable, Simon looked around anxiously and scrunched up his hands into fists. "I-I can't do it when everyone's watching." He said.

"Are you fucking-" Nathan began to say, before Zoe cut her eye at him, silencing him.

"Come on," Zoe said, looking around at the group "Let's go and leave Simon to do his thing."

They began to filter out of the room slowly, and Simon exchanged a silent look of thanks with Zoe. She hung back a bit, once his back was turned, eager to see just exactly _how_ he turnt invisible. She watched in fascination as his head turned into a shaking blur, and he just… _vanished._

"Simon, I am telling you. That is so fucking cool." She said aloud, looking in the empty space. She knew Simon could see and hear her, so sent out a quick smile to reassure him.

OoO

"Okay, so all these clothes have been donated by members of the public, and we need to sort them before we ship them out to Africa." A twat in a blue flannel shirt with long hair said, black back slung over his shoulder with the group following behind him.

"Just another day in paradise." Alisha said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm sure the people in Africa will be grateful for all your hard work." The man said.

"Yeah they should be," Alisha continued "They're getting a new wardrobe."

"You are so wrong." Curtis mumbled rolling his eyes. Alisha hadn't been listening and Zoe was sure only she had heard it, as she exchanged silent eye contact with him, and the pair smiled. Zoe liked Curtis, he was possibly the only one of them that totally had their head screwed on straight.

"These are the categories they need to be sorted into," the guy said, pointing at a board "children's, shoes, that sort of thing. Any questions? Just ask" he said, clapping his hands together.

Immediately Nathan's had shot up into the air and Zoe braced herself for whatever was about to spill from his mouth. "If a bear and a shark had a fight… who would win?"

They guy paused for a moment, physically taken aback, before he collected himself and spoke. "Any _relevant_ questions, feel free to ask." He said, ignoring Zoe and Kelly laughing "Oh, but if it's on dry land. I'd bet on the bear"

oOo

As soon as he was gone, a mischievous grin formed onto Nathan's face. Out of nowhere, he grabbed Zoe's hand tightly, pulling her into the clothes pile. She shrieked as they both landed into the soft heap, and _oh, oh yep. She was on top of him._ After the slight awkward silence, she rolled off him, both of them laughing.

"You twat." She said, slamming her hand to her head. She was still laughing though, giving Nathan reassurance that she liked him just as much as he liked her…

Not that she even liked him or anything.

Shrugging her shoulders, she stood up picking a pair of pants out of her hair, before throwing them across the room. They hit Curtis, square in the face, who almost looked angry for a second. But then, his frown turned into a grin as he picked up a _wonderful_ powder blue, old-lady cardigan and they it straight back at her.

They continued like this, throwing clothes around, dressing up. It was a laugh, and not quite the mindless shit Zoe has been expecting for the day.

Kelly adorned a rather fetching pair of spongebob squarepants pyjama bottoms, causing the others to all burst out laughing. Zoe allowed herself to look over at Nathan, who was sitting in the middle of a pile of clothes, holding up a green boot.

"Skiwear," he said "Classic. Try walking ten miles to the well in these!"

The group rolled their eyes, but Zoe laughed a little, and Nathan grinned at her.

"Hey, hey, hey, who am I?" he said, pulling orange ski goggles out from the pile and putting them on. The rest of them all looked completely baffled, except for Zoe.

"Bono?" she asked, with a smirk.

"Yes! Bono! Nice one!" he grinned, before starting probably his best bono impression. Zoe lost it then, collapsing into a fit of giggles whilst the others all gave them blank looks. "Oh come on?! You lot have _no_ taste!" Zoe said.

"Yeah… course." Alisha mumbled, as they turned back to sorting.

"Hey, ignore them. They're just jealous of our amazing sense of humour!" Nathan said, smiling like an idiot in the orange mask. Zoe just grinned, and he smiled back, the two remaining silent for a moment until the sound of the door swinging open caught their attention.

The probation worker walked in following a black girl in jeans and a baseball cap, her head down. "Who's that?" Nathan whispered

"That's the girl I got into a fight with," Kelly explained, not moving from her seat on the floor "I've got to do some 'restorative justice' bollocks with her."

The girl, had obviously heard Kelly with how loud she was, and the room was awkwardly silent. Bringing it upon himself to rectify this, Nathan put his arms out in front of him, grinning at the probation worker. "Hey, bono, yeah?"

"What?" the pale woman, asked.

"I don't know why I bother!" Nathan said, allowing his hands to fall back down to his sides.

"Jodie's here. Come on." She said to Kelly, who sighed, before standing up and following them into the office.

The charity guy chose then to come back, armed with another black sack. And was he… yep. He was definitely checking Alisha out as she held a red and white Polk-a-dot dress up to her petite frame. "Suits you."

"Oh please, hand me a bucket." Zoe mumbled to Nathan. He just laughed quietly, and then Zoe noticed Curtis' disgruntled expression. "Ooh, someone's jealous." She said, nodding to Curtis.

"Oh he definitely wants some of that" Nathan agreed.

oOo

"You SLUT WHORE!" Jodie shouted as she was pulled, bleeding, out of the probation workers office. The group stopped still as Kelly marched out, shouting "shut up you twat!" as a chair went launching across the room. It very nearly hit Zoe, but she put her hand out, and the chair stopped in mid-air, before cluttering down to the ground.

"That was pretty fucking cool" Nathan whispered, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was nearly hit by a chair you moron!" she whisper-shouted back. Although, she did feel pretty cool.

"Kelly!"

"I was trying to be nice!"

Kelly stormed out of the room, kicking over a table of shoed on her way, leaving Nathan Alisha Zoe and Curtis standing there, amazed.

"I think that went pretty well." Curtis said.

oOo

At the end of the day, Alisha had gone off with , Curtis was MIA and Kelly had stormed off after the whole chair throwing incident. Simon awkwardly said his goodbyes, and Zoe felt bad for him. "He was in that locker room all day, and we just forgot about him…" she said watching him walk out the door.

"Well, that's his fault for being such a boring fucker."

Zoe frowned and suddenly, Nathan found himself slapping himself across the face. "Why you hitting yourself?" Zoe smirked, before releasing control.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, it feels so weird!" Nathan said as he cautiously lifted his hand, twisting it left and right.

"Don't be such an annoying dick then!" Zoe laughed before standing up.

"Well… wh-where you going?" he asked.

"Home…" she said, raising her eyebrows "I do have a life outside of community service you know."

"Oh." Nathan's face physically dropped, and Zoe did feel a pang of sadness for him. But _no_ she was not spending _another night_ messing about in the community centre. She wasn't _devoted_ to him, and he had to know that she was her own, independent person.

But still. She couldn't just leave him like this?

She walked over to the door, but turned as she reached the end, grinning at him. The vending machine whirred, and emptied at least half of its contents. "Thanks, Zo." He said, walking over and picking up a can of cola. "You're pretty cool."

"I try." Zoe said, but she'd be lying if his comment didn't make her light up inside.

oOo

The next day as Zoe arrived at the community centre, she noticed a very agitated Simon making his way up the roof. "Hey, Simon! Wait up!" she called, but apparently, he couldn't hear her. She was already in her orange jumpsuit, which she had taken home to wash the night before, and chased him up the stairs, converse squeaking.

She was met with the scene of Cutis laying spread across the sofa, and Nathan sitting on a chair, intently staring at a glass bottle. His face was stony, unblinking as his thick, dark eyebrows scrunched and fingers against his temples. He began to make some odd, painful noises, when suddenly Simon burst through the door, followed by Zoe.

"We've got a problem." Simon said.

"Oh! Would you sh! I almost had it!" Nathan cried, slumping back in the chair, eyes never leaving the bottle.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Zoe laughed, walking over to sit on the sofa beside Curtis, who lifted his legs up to make room for her. Zoe pulled a fag out of her pocket, as Curtis explained Nathan was trying to break the bottle, with his mind. Nathan continued his ministrations, oblivious to Simon's uncomfortableness.

"I think he's gonna shit himself." Curtis said, and Zoe grimaced, blowing smoke out of her mouth.

After another few seconds, clearly having enough Nathan shot up from the seat, kicking the box with the bottle over. Avoiding the smash, Zoe hovered the bottle in the air, before setting it down gently.

"What is it Simon?" she asked, taking another drag before reaching up and handing the cigarette to Nathan, who took it.

"We've got a problem…" Simon repeated.

"I know I've got a power! I can feel it in my balls!" Nathan was saying, ignoring Simon and his apparent discomfort.

"Listen to me!"

"It's like a soft, vibrating. You get that, right?" he asked Curtis. Curtis paused, raising his eyebrows at the mere ridiculousness of the situation. "No!" he said, causing |oe to laugh.

"They're going to dig up the bodies!"

Nathan choked on the smoke from the cigarette, and Zoe and cutis both immediately shot up from the sofa, panicked.

"They're building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover!"

"They're building a what?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes "That sounds made up," he turned to Zoe, handing the cigarette out to her "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes." She said, rolling her eyes and taking the fag. She pretended not to flinch when their fingers brushed against each other. "It's to measure the carbon monoxide from the flyover." She explained.

"When they dig the foundations, they'll find the bodies!" Simon exclaimed.

oOo

"We need to move them." Curtis whispered to a bra-clad Nathan, who was folding up some old biddy's blouse.

"Yeah, couple of questions. How? Where? Are you out of your mind?"

"We need to move them from there, they'll find them!" Curtis shut-whispered.

"He's right." Zoe hissed

"Oh whereas digging them up and wandering around with them that's a real low-risk strategy!"

"Oh, you got a better idea? Let's hear it?"

"Well, here's one! How about you go back in time, and stop this all from happening."

Zoe could see Curtis tensing up and anger, and quickly butted in. "If he knew how it worked he would Nathan! Now shut up and lets think of a decent plan!" she hissed,

"Thank you." Curtis replied.

She saw Nathan visibly flinch as she smiled at Curtis, and narrowed her eyes. Was he… _Jealous? Nathan Young, jealous? _

"We need a car." Simon said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Have you got a car?" Nathan asked.

Simon silently shook his head, and Nathan over expressively rolled his eyes. "Great! Maybe we should call a cab, better make it a seven seater!"

Suddenly, they all turned as the door was heard opening, and Kelly sauntered in, with the additions of dark sunglasses and a pink cap. "Where have you been?" Alisha hissed.

"I had to go doctors!" Kelly shrugged.

"Yeah, well while you were getting your smear test, big shock! We found out the bodies are about to be dug up!"

"They're building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover." Simon explained, but Kelly looked just as baffled as Nathan had earlier. "Yeah, sounds like bullshit, right?" he said.

"Can you steal a car?" Alisha asked innocently, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah can you get a car?" Curtis asked.

"Will you all fuck off!" Kelly said. Zoe did feel kind of bad for her. Kelly was just seen as some chavvy girl involved in a lot of crime. _Sure¸ she was_, but it wasn't nice to just assume she could steal a car.

"Alright touchy," Nathan said, as Kelly pushed a load of shoes off the table so she could sit down. "Look, we're a group of young offenders and not one of us knows how to steal a car. That is pathetic!"

"Look, I'll borrow my dad's car." Alisha offered.

"Oh, 'cause you're banned from driving, so that makes sense!" Curtis said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're like a whiny little bitch!" Alisha retorted.

"Trouble in paradise?" Zoe murmured, and the two of them shot some pretty severe looks in her direction. "Guys," Nathan pleaded, clapping his hands "come on, we need to work together," he moved around to stand in-between Curtis and Alisha, slinging an arm around each of them "Think of it as a team building exercise!"

For a second, Zoe almost thought that they were on board, but obviously their own issues weren't resolved yet as they both stormed off separate ways, Alisha muttering 'prick' under her breath. Nathan's arms dropped to his side, and Zoe have him a sympathetic look.

oOo

It was night, and they were all collected around Alisha's dad's car by the community centre, loading the shovels into the boot.

"So, what do we do when we dig them up?" Alisha asked.

"We way them down, and chuck them in the lake!" Curtis suggested. It did sound like a good plan.

"We do that, and you know what happens next week?" Nathan asked "The council are all like, 'let's dreg the lake!' it's so predictable!"

"Okay, so we bury them somewhere else?" Alisha said.

"Oh, enough with the digging and the burying already!" Nathan sighed as he walked over to the back door. "You come up with something then!" Curtis shouted, moving around to sit in the front seat.

"We boil them in a bath of sulphuric acid! Serial killer style!"

Everyone rolled their eyes almost in sync as they got in the car, leaving Nathan outside, sure it was a five seater, and there was six of them, but obviously Nathan was having none of that as he squished in, forcing Zoe to nearly be sitting on his lap. Hopefully the others couldn't see her blushing in the dark.

"We could store them in the community centre until we decide what to do with them." Simon suggested, looking more than uncomfortable as he had been thrust into Kelly's chest.

"Oh great, the community centre. Because they have a special room for storing rotten corpses!" Curtis said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There's a disused storeroom upstairs, I've got a key. "Nathan said. Everyone turned their heads to face him, and he realised his mistake. He exchanged a panicked glance with Zoe, who tried to look as sympathetic as possible.

"Why have you got a key?" Kelly asked

He exchanged one more glance with Zoe, whose eyes were silently shouting 'Just tell them' he sighed. "I stole them, because I'm living in the community centre, okay?!" he turned around to them "Happy? Big secret revealed!"

"Did you know?" Kelly asked. Obviously she had noticed the two of them before when Nathan let slip about the keys.

"Yeah," she shrugged, trying to pass it off as casual. But she didn't miss the odd look Kelly sent the pair of them. Did Kelly know she liked Nathan? Wait… did she like Nathan? Oh god. She did.

Zoe didn't quite notice her inner panic until suddenly she made the radio began to blare at full volume. "Shit, sorry. Still having trouble with my, erm, power." She explained, trying to cover it up. The rest of the group all gave her odd looks, and Alisha pulled the car into drive and began the silent journey to the flyover.

oOo

It was cold, Zoe's arms ached from digging and she was _tired_. Also, it _smelt_ so bad. "Can't you just… think all the ground away?" Nathan asked for the fifth time.

"For the thousandth time, no Nathan. It doesn't work like that!"

"Fine," he said, beginning to gag "Can't you at least do something about the smell?"

"Don't you think I would've by now?" she snapped, gagging herself "We _must_ be close."

ooO

They had found the bodies, and were now just digging around them, trying to get them fully out. Nathan was taking a break, and Zoe looked over to where he was having a conversation with Kelly. She was giving him some funny looks, and then asked "so, why'd you live in the community centre anyway?"

"Do we have to be _that_ intimate with each other's lives? No." he groaned "I don't think so, not so big on the sharing."

Simon and Curtis lifted the bodies into the boot, before moving back over to the car. "Right we're all set, let's go." Curtis said, coughing dirt out of his lungs.

"Erm, don't you think you're forgetting something?" Nathan asked, Zoe turned and realised he was holding the dismembered hand of Gary. "Oh god." She moaned.

"Save that for later." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, holding her arm up to her nose. "That is disgusting. I've got mind to ram it down your throat!"

"Hey! That's a little harsh?"

She just narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned cheekily, before chucking the hand in the boot and following Curtis into the car, laughing. Once again, he made sure he was squashed up right next to Zoe, and she began to wonder if he was doing it on purpose.

oOo

Nathan unlocked the door to the disused storeroom so Curtis and Kelly could lift the bodies in. as Kelly went past, Nathan reached his hand out. "I like your cap." He said, reaching to grab it.

"No!" Kelly shouted, but it was too late. Her hair, or apparently, her wig, came falling off.

"What the fuck?" Nathan said, as they watched her go running down the corridor.

Zoe was in shock, Curtis was in shock. Heck, they all had the same dumbfounded expressions on their face. What the actual fuck had happened to Kelly?

"Did you know she was bald?" Simon asked, breaking the silence.

"'Course not! Twat!"

"Jesus." Zoe murmured under her breath. She was still a little shocked.

"She looked like an alien…" Alisha said.

"Ah, don't be mean…" Nathan began to say, but he couldn't hide it either. Immediately both he and Alisha started laughing, followed by Curtis. Zoe wanted to laugh, she really did but she suppressed it. She felt bad for Kelly.

"Oi, stop it. Kelly's our mate." She said, quieting them. She turned to Nathan. He was considerably taller than her, so she looked up in him, making her eyes as large as possible. She knew from experience that it was a technique that no guy could ever resist. "Go after her…" she said.

Nathan stopped laughing at looked down into her soft, light brown eyes and Zoe saw his heart visibly melt. Men were so easy to control.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Thanks."

oOo

"Yep. It was her ex-boyfriend and he's bald! It's Jodie!" Kelly exclaimed as she came bursting into the locker room, Nathan not far behind.

"You could've knocked…" Zoe said, quickly pulling her black crop-top over her head, and zipping up her jumpsuit. She looked over and _yep…_ Nathan was staring. She looked up at him, catching his eye and he quickly tore his green eyes away, focusing back on Kelly's rant.

"She's got this power or something!" she growled, punching one of the lockers, causing it to clatter with a loud bang "That bitch did this to me!"

"So she has the power to turn people bald?" Nathan asked, scrunching up his face in a way Zoe apparently found adorable. God when did she get so pathetic? "That is rubbish! Bald, bald, bald" Nathan continued, pointing round to imaginary people until his finger landed in Kelly's direction. "Bald."

"When I catch her," Kelly shouted "I'm gonna batter her! I'm gonna rip her tits off!"

"Sounds painful." Zoe mumbled.

oOo

It was the last day of clothes sorting, which was good as they had all began to find it just a little bit tedious. The clothes pile in the middle of the floor was almost non-existent, not that any of them were paying much attention. They were all huddled around, listening to Simon. "We should bury the bodies under the foundations of the environmental monitoring station before they put the cement in."

"So your plan is, we dig up the bodies and then bury them in exactly the same place?" Nathan asked "You're a genius" he said sarcastically. Apparently he was alone in his views, as Zoe and the others had all worked out just exactly what Simon was saying.

"That works!" Curtis said.

"Yeah, that's dead smart." Kelly smiled.

Simon smiled his little awkward smile and Zoe's heart melted. He was adorable, really he was. His little face lit up with pride, like a cute little serial killer.

"Pfft. It's okay." Nathan shrugged.

"Okay guys, if you wanna grab a box and follow me." Mr Charity's voice piped up. Nobody missed the way his face fell when Alisha obviously turned her back to him, leaning against the table on her elbows.

"Guys… if you wanna… grab a box." He said again, but quieter this time. Less cheerful.

Everyone still made the effort to grab a box and follow him out of the community centre, but all of their minds were on the real matter at hand. Burying the bodies.

oOo

"Where's she going?" Nathan asked as the group joined Curtis outside, watching Alisha walk off with Mr. Charity.

"Er, is she hooking up with him?" Kelly asked, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"That is so gross." Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

"How do we move to bodies without her dad's car?" Simon asked.

"Oi," Nathan said, pointing at an obviously riled Curtis "You need to get that tart on the phone, and tell her we need her dad's car to shift the stiffs!"

Curtis ignored him, shrugging his backpack on and stalking off in the same direction Alisha had left, leaving the four of them, dumbfounded, behind.

"Where you going? We need to move the bodies!" Kelly hissed.

"You deal with it!" Curtis shouted, turning briefly to them before walking off. Nathan threw his hands up and Kelly scratched her wig as Curtis stalked off.

"Brilliant. What do we do now?" Zoe asked

"We could take Sally's car." Simon suggested.

"Who's sally?" Nathan asked. Zoe rolled her eyes. Either Nathan was _really_ bad with names, or loved to wind Simon up. It was probably both.

"The probation worker." Simon explained, squinting in disbelief.

"Great idea, Simon you go invisible and get the keys. We'll meet you outside."

oOo

Nathan was lounging in the front seat, leaving Simon, Kelly and Zoe at the boot, stuffing the bodies of Tony and Gary inside. "I'm sorry you're bald." Simon said awkwardly.

"Thanks." Kelly mumbled.

Zoe could see Nathan looking at his teeth in the wing mirror, and rolled her eyes. "Fancy giving us a hand back here?"

"No. I'm okay thanks."

Zoe sighed. Annoying twat.

"Help us you prick!" Kelly hissed, and Nathan reluctantly got out of the car, following them to the boot. He helped them lift the second body, groaning, "Ooh, which ones this?"

"The probation worker."

"Fat bastard." He said as they slammed the boot shut. Zoe turned her head and notice sally rounding into the car park. "Shit!" she whispered. Pulling Nathan down and crawling across the floor. Kelly and Simon quickly followed watching her dig through her bag for her keys. They crawled over to sit behind the dustbins, panting.

Sally opened the driver seat door and sat in the car, as Nathan turned to hiss at Simon, "You're the one with all the big ideas what do we do?"

Simon just looked panicked, and turned his eyes back to sally. "Where's the key?" she asked, |ally wasn't exactly going anywhere without it. She turned her head to Nathan and noticed his panicked expression.

"Tell me they aren't-" but she was interrupted by the sound of the car starting.

"Oh _shit!"_ Kelly hissed as they watched sally reverse and drive away, out of the car park.

"We are so fucking screwed!" Zoe shouted, shoving him.

OOo

They were back on the roof, Simon pacing nervously, Kelly itching her wig. Nathan panicked inhaling from his cigarette, before absentmindedly passing it over to Zoe.

"Call Curtis!" she said, before inhaling slowly. Nathan nodded and pulled his phone out, dialling Curtis' number quickly. It went to voicemail, but he left a message explaining the predicament.

"So someone left the keys in the ignition, but there's no point naming names at this stage, it's done now. So the probation worker is driving around with the stiffs in the boot of her car. Just thought you'd wanna know. Anyway. Call me."

"Well I guess that's it," Zoe shrugged, handing the cigarette back to Nathan as she moved to sit beside Kelly. "I guess we're going to prison."

"My careers teacher said that's where I'd end up." Kelly mumbled, "She'd be giving it all this." She mimed chatting with her hand.

Nathan shrugged "Yeah well, you'd do alright in prison, you've got the whole bald thing, you're well butch" he said, earning a punch I the arm. "Ow! All I'm saying is, beautiful people like me, and Zoe, we've got no chance! I'm gonna be some muscle-man's play thing and she's gonna get fisted by angry lesbians!"

Zoe was a little taken aback. Had he just called her beautiful? Apparently Nathan realised what he had just said too, and the pair shared awkward eye contact for a second. "Maybe sally won't look in the boot." Simon offered, slightly lifting the awkward tension.

"Oh, well fingers crossed, ay!" Nathan said sarcastically. Kelly itched her wig and Simon put his head in his hands. They were fucked. They were so fucked.

oOo

"Did any of you get any sleep last night?" Nathan asked as soon as they were all collected in the main hall of the community centre. They each shook their heads no.

"Look, we'd have been arrested by now if she had found the bodies." Alisha said, shrugging.

"Maybe they're waiting until we're all together," Simon said.

"Now why would you say something like that?"

"What time does she usually get here?" Kelly asked.

"About eight o'clock."

Ooo

The six of them were anxiously waiting behind the dustbins as they watched sally's car pull into the parking lot. She didn't look very shocked or worried, so maybe they were safe.

"I don't think she looked in the boot!" Zoe said, turning to grin at Nathan.

"We're gonna be okay, we're not going to prison!" Nathan exclaimed. Before Zoe could register what was happening he had gripped her tightly around the waist, hugging into her in anticipation. She chose not to say anything, and vowed for her heart to slow down. It didn't.

They watched, worriedly, as sally got out of the car a perplexed look on her face. She turned as if she was going to walk back to the community centre, but backed up a little. She could smell the bodies.

"Shit!" Kelly hissed.

Suddenly, Curtis thrusted himself towards Nathan and Zoe, panting heavily. "She's gonna get out the car, she's gonna walk to the boot and find the bodies!" he whispered.

"How do you know?!" Alisha asked.

"It's already happened once!" he stressed. Curtis had turned back time, again. It was about time. To be fair.

"Oh so now you rewind time!" Nathan exclaimed, voicing Zoe's thoughts before turning his head and realised he was still gripping Zoe tightly. Awkwardly the two shuffled away from each other. They all watched as sally walked round neared to the boot, and Zoe felt Nathan tense up. "Oh," he whined, scrambling to get up "Get the bodies!"

Before anyone could ask him what the hell he was doing, Nathan grabbed a brick from behind him. He ran forwards and chucked it, leaving it smashing straight into sally's windscreen. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted.

"It's just… pure, _mindless_ vandalism!" he shouted back.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Kelly hissed.

"Buying us time!" Zoe said. She realised what Nathan as doing. Giving himself up, for them.

"What is the matter with you?! Are you mentally deficient!" sally hollered.

"No, if I was mentally deficient, I would have missed! Look at that. Bulls eye."

"My office. _Now." _She screamed, storming off. Nathan followed her, after exchanging one last look with the group huddled behind the bins. Zoe mouthed thank you, and he just grinned, before skipping off after Sally.

oOo

It was nice on the roof. They summer night air washing over them as they lounged out on the sofas. It was a good day. They had literally gotten away with murder.

"It doesn't matter who's after us now, they'll never find the bodies." Kelly said.

"They're going to think the probation workers still alive," Simon said. "I took his credit card. Booked a one way flight to Spain."

"That is smart!" Curtis said grinning. Simon had that adorable little proud look on his face again, and Zoe put her hand on his shoulder. "Well done Simon. That's so clever." She said, before walking over to the sofa where Nathan was spread. He lifted his legs to make room for her, and she pulled another cigarette out of her pocket. "Nice one, weird kid." Nathan said, sitting up a bit more.

Zoe focused on the cigarette in her hand intently, and made a little quelling noise when it lit in her hand. "I'm getting better at this." She smiled, taking a long drag and the handing it to Nathan. It was a nice little ritual they had going. He took it and their fingers brushed again, electricity surging through her. Kelly was staring at them.

"I cannot believe we got away with this shit!" Alisha smiled. It was the first time she'd looked happy all day.

"We should all go out for a drink!" Simon exclaimed, sitting up. "To celebrate!" he stood up "It's like, an ironic fuck you to the probation worker! We're all out having a good time, you're buried under the foundations of an environmental monitoring station!"

None of them said anything, all sitting looking at each other awkwardly. Maybe Simon was getting a little _too_ excited by the whole murder thing. He had set someone's house on fire before. Or at least tried to.

"See you all tomorrow yeah?" Alisha said, getting up and walking towards the door, she was quickly followed by Curtis, who was smirking. Apparently those two had made up.

Nathan stood up, throwing the remnants of the fag on the ground, heading to the exit. "Do you wanna come for a drink?" Simon asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Nathan asked.

"No…I-I meant all of us-"

"Did you…? I am not your whore!" Nathan joked, storming off towards the doors. He stopped before he stepped through, turning his gaze to Zoe. "Wheelchair race?" he prompted. She grinned.

"Wheelchair race." She agreed, before hopping up and following him off the roof, leaving Simon and Kelly alone.

"There is no way I'm going out until my hair grows back. Sorry."

OioO

_**Oh, Kelly's obviously been delving into the minds of Zoe and Nathan, and can tell how much they like each other. Not that it's difficult to work out. But yeah, how was it? Thought I'd skip episode two for obvious granny fucking reasons. I thought this episode was a lot more important. Reviews = faster updates! **_


End file.
